This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems currently exist for informing drivers of lane passing regulations on a road, such as when the driver enters a no passing zone. While such systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current systems fail to sufficiently inform the driver when the driver has exited the no passing zone. The present teachings provide improved systems and methods for informing drivers of lane passing regulations that address various shortcomings in the art, and provide numerous advantages, such as those set forth herein as well as other advantages that will be readily recognizable to one skilled in the art.